Kyle McCarley
|birthplace = Illinois, U.S. |family = Katelyn Gault (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2015-present |status = Active }}Kyle McCarley (born December 5, 1985) is an American voice actor. In anime, he is best known as the voice of Shigeo Kageyama from Mob Psycho 100, Mikazuki Augus from Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans, Shinji Mato from Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works, Ryota Watari from Your Lie in April, Kirii from Blame!, Joe Shimamura from Cyborg 009: Call of Justice and Helbram from The Seven Deadly Sins. In video games, he is known for his performances as lead characters 9S from NieR: Automata, Zeroken from Disgaea 5, and Alm in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Lucas Barres *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Pablo Santos, Additional Voices *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Suarez (Spliced Bread Dub) *''Rock My Heart'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Igor Mikhailvoich Maslovsky, Boy's Father (ep. 6) *''Élite'' (2018-present) - Fernando "Nano" García Domínguez, Additional Voices *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Marco Cantabella, Gelsa (ep. 4) *''Samantha!'' (2018-present) - Additional Voices *''Victim Number 8'' (2018) - Radio News (ep. 1), Maria's Son (ep. 2), Male Recorded Operator (ep. 3), TV Male Commentaro (ep. 4) *''Love Alarm'' (2019) - Hwang Sun-Oh *''Always a Witch'' (2019-present) - Cristobal De Aranoa, Beto, Male Hospital Employee *''Family Business'' (2019-present) - Additional Voices *''Home for Christmas'' (2019) - Stein *''We Are the Wave'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''My Holo Love'' (2020) - Jo Jin-seok *''Omniscient'' (2020) - Daniel Peixoto Films *''The Killer'' (2017) - Antonio *''Burn Out'' (2017) - Serge, Farid, Male 8 *''On My Skin'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Close Enemies'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''When Angels Sleep'' (2018) - Germán *''Elisa & Marcela'' (2019) - Village Doctor *''Live Twice, Love Once'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''Grandma's Wedding'' (2019) - Sebastián *''Airplane Mode'' (2020) - Gil Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Wakfu'' (2008-2017) - Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove (eps. 53-65) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Marc Anciel (ep. 41) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Iruka Umino (2nd voice; eps. 477-482), Academy Student (ep. 482) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Mark (ep. 14) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Helbram (True Form) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Aoba Kuronuma *''One-Punch Man'' (2015-present) - Blue Fire, Hero Association Staff (ep. 5), Citizen (ep. 7), Clerk (ep. 15) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Ikuya Ogura *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - John Steinbeck *''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' (2016) - Cyborg 009/Joe Shimamura *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Naoki Takekuma *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Shigeo "Mob" Kageyama *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Nibi, Byakuroku, Orka *''ID-0'' (2017) - Kain Arisugawa (ep. 2) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Louis Blackwell *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Koku *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Baki'' (2018) - Hideki (ep. 16), Rock Climber (ep. 21), Spectator 1 (eps. 22-23), Manager Mike (ep. 24), Lennon (ep. 25), Monk 1 (ep. 26), Pilot (ep. 26) *''Beyblade Burst: Turbo'' (2018-2019) - Suoh Genji, Boy 1 (ep. 45), Referee (eps. 46-47) *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Ryo Asuka/Satan *''Fate/Extra Last Encore'' (2018) - Shinji Matou *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Genta Doi, Blanka Kuhombutsu, Ito (ep. 8), Taguchi (ep. 8), Big Nose, Boy B, Boy Red Cheeks, Eddy, Gamer 1, Hell Chaos, Loser Guy, Striped Shirt Guy *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Makoto Midorikawa *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind'' (2018-2019) - Narancia Ghirga *''Lost Song'' (2018) - Henry Leobort *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Claudia Hodgins, Male Staff C (ep. 14) *''Ultraman'' (2019) - Mino, Tour Guide 1 (ep. 1), Police Officer 4 (ep. 3) *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Kusuo Saiki OVAs & Specials *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Unicorn Yato *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Hayato Kobayashi Anime Films *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Pupulan (Viz Dub) *''Gantz:O'' (2016) - Joichiro Nishi *''Blame!'' (2017) - Kirii *''Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato'' (2019) - Kageyuki, Gakaku, Hattori, Shuzo, Kuroji Senior Officer, Kuroji Senior Officer 2 *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Handy *''Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale'' (2019) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - 9S *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Gatekeeper, Additional Voices External Links *Kyle McCarley at the Internet Movie Database *Kyle McCarley at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA